


Once Upon an Airport

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Stuck in the Airport AU, They're both CEOs of different companies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Lexa Woods is having a terrible day. Week. Month. Stuck in Lambert International after a business trip to St. Louis ends with no deal, she happens across another CEO who's all too happy to do business with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I don't write a lot of Clexa stuff and I wanted to try my hand again, so here we are! Let me know if I did alright, thanks for reading!

“That flight doesn’t exist.” Lexa looked around the perpetually busy interior of Lambert International, watching people with various colors and modifications of the standard pull-along suitcase hustle along to their next destinations. Her own bag was digging painfully into the palm of her hand and the helpful airport worker had her driver’s license on lockdown as her chest became hotter by the second with stress. “We can book the next available one if you’d like?” The woman looked at her as if she expected the CEO to be completely fine sticking around in an airport for another who knows how many hours just to get out of Satan Louis, Missouri. 

 

Her whole trip had gone absolutely terribly. Her would-be investors had decided to back out of a company changing deal at the last minute, the taxis that she’d reserved beforehand to pick her up from the various meetings and activities she’d meticulously planned down to the minute for the month were always late, which left her in an almost constant rush to get to the next destination. She’d forgotten her backup phone charger despite her detailed packing list, forcing her to buy one in the airport, and when she’d tested it it promptly broke in half - which she didn’t even know a phone charger could do. Though even she’d admit that none of that was remotely as bad as the only flight for the next day, as the woman whose job it was to have the most annoying voice in the universe informed her, apparently never have existed in the first place, not to mention the fact that she’d spent $600 of Triku Incorporated money on the imaginary flight. 

 

Needless to say, Lexa wasn’t having a very good day. Or a good week. Or month. And now she didn’t even have any water because she’d forgotten that they couldn’t go through the TSA scans. She grumbled about airports being the bane of her existence after her card was charged for the next plane before almost snatching her license back from the woman and making the long walk to her gate. Once she arrived, she shed her black peacoat and undid the top button on her while collar blouse, allowing her to breathe a little better under her sleek midnight blue blazer. Pulling out her Android, she huffed and sent a quick text to her second in command that she would not, in fact, be making it to the “Super Mega Important Meeting if the Deal in St. Louis Falls Through”. Anya had a penchant for long text subjects but she was the best vice president Lexa had ever hired. Granted she’d only hired two but still, Anya’s gusto for her job counted for something in Lexa’s book. 

 

Moving on to social media, she checked how Emori was doing on the Instagram page. Or she would’ve, had there actually been one. Instagram, for all it was worth, couldn’t find the account, no matter how many hyphens, ampersands and significant letters and numbers she put in the search bar. Finally giving up on that endeavor, she shot off an email to her director of social media and marketing with the subject “No Instagram by 5pm = You’re Fired”. She supposed she was a fan of symbols in email subjects as well, sending a final email to Anya about the deal falling through and an order to get a team together to attempt to remedy the situation. Just as she closed her email, a blonde person sat directly on her right. Correction: A blonde person with a skateboard, because people apparently still rode those. 

 

After giving the stranger the side eye, which the person returned in a moment of pure awkwardness, she returned her attention to her Motorola device which had just vibrated, signaling both Anya’s and Emori’s responses. Having always been a fan of bad news first, she opened Anya’s email only to find that her vice president had already found a replacement buyer for the incredible amount of lumber that Trikru had amassed in preparation for the original investors - a skateboard company. _Well that’s just fine, I’ll… A skateboard company?_ The brunette thought, running over her completely uninformed list of skateboard companies in business in her head. After naming off three celebrities who probably had their own businesses in the industry, she read further into the email, surprised to find out that it was apparently headed by someone named Clarke. I mean, who even names their kid that? 

 

Deciding that the transaction could prove at least somewhat useful to her corporation, she responded in kind and asked that Anya call this “Clarke” as soon as possible to get their details so the two could work out a meeting. She sat next to the blonde stranger in silence for another ten minutes while the blonde fiddled on their phone before they decided to send a compliment her way. “I really like your jacket.” Their eyes were as blue as a clear day and shining with kindness, _wow Lex, you should be a poet,_ she snarked to herself. 

 

“Thanks, it’s actually from Ross but don’t tell anyone I said that.” Lexa whispered conspiratorially, smiling when the blonde giggled. “I’m Lexa.” 

 

“Clarke, nice to meet you.” The woman’s Australian accent was in compliment to the gruffness of her voice and the mole that graced the space above the left side of her lips was certainly a nice touch. “You’re on the flight back to New York, right?” 

 

“Yeah, though I would’ve been on the 2:30 flight had it existed. I spent $600 of my flight allowance for the year on literal air.” Lexa complained. 

 

“I think that was my flight too, fun trip huh?” Clarke said sarcastically, nodding at Lexa’s eyeroll. “At least we both have good looking company in our midst.” 

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, surprised at the woman’s forwardness. “Well I’m glad to be of service.” 

 

A few minutes later the person next to her’s phone began to ring, the person checking their caller ID before sliding the green button to accept the call. “Hello?” They got up, stepping off to the side for more privacy, running their fingers through their long hair. They’re certainly not the worst person to look at here, Lexa thought to herself, eyeing their slightly sparkling glossed lips and curves under their dark blue blouse and shaded gray pencil skirt. _Interesting getup for a skateboarder, but who am I to judge,_ she shrugged and pulled out her laptop and opening the non-wifi needing chess game that had gotten her through so many other mishaps and delays in airports. 

 

“Do you happen to have a pen?” Suddenly Clarke was in front of her. Lexa stuck her hand in her left pocket and pulled one out, her fanciest, much to her dismay, and handed it to the blonde. Clarke muttered the numbers as she wrote them on her right palm, and Lexa made out most of them from her own business phone. She didn’t think very much of it until her pen was handed back and Clarke walked off again, presumably to make another call. Lexa, being the music loving person she was, couldn’t help herself when she figured out how to make her own ringtones and had almost entertained the possibility of switching career tracks to become a professional DJ as opposed to the CEO of a Fortune 500 Company. So when her own, faux-dubstep as she liked to call it, ringtone sounded and Clarke looked up from her phone at her with surprise in her eyes, it was obvious that this was the person she was trying to make an almost bought but still brand new lumber deal with. 

 

“Hello?” Lexa answered the call anyway, and from the smile on the Clarke’s face she knew her assumption about the nature of the woman was true. “This is Lexa Woods, I’m assuming you’re the CEO of Ark Skateboards?” 

 

“Well I like to call us Skarkbords, personally.” Clarke giggled, nodding at the other business woman before ending the call. “Well it’s nice to meet you, Ms. Woods.” Lexa stood, shaking Clarke’s hand firmly before sitting again, the blonde unable to keep a smile off of her face. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, and please, call me Lexa.” 

 

“Lexa it is. I apologize that I don’t have my team with me to talk figures or the legality of all of this, but I have prepared a pitch as to why you should considering doing business with us. This is all kind of silly at this point though.” Clarke chuckled. 

 

“No, let’s hear it, I’m always in the mood for a good pitch. Hopefully it won’t come at me at 90 miles per hour, yeah?” Lexa joked, delighted to see Clarke’s eyes light up with laughter. 

 

“I assure you it won’t,” she cleared her throat before grabbing a folder out of her business satchel and handing Lexa a copy of what looked to be an outline of a peculiarly shaped skateboard. “At Ark Skateboards we try to make our product stand out, and one of the best ways I’ve found to do that is by, well, making them in cool shapes and materials. We have the classic popsicle decks made of maple and all that good stuff, but what people really want is eco-friendly building components and wacky designs, or that’s at least what my outreach committee told me. What’s really great about the deal though is what it can do for you. I’ve admittedly gone over your website multiple times and it seems like you all haven’t tapped into the more environmentally conscious types of lumber, no offense. Bamboo is all the rage these days, not to mention how going into the bamboo business could help you with other deals too. Not to be too invasive, but why is it that your first choice for the deal backed out?” 

 

“They cited various reasons, but the main ones were that the money wasn’t quite right for the quality of the wood and it wasn’t as environmentally friendly as they were hoping, which I’m sure you’re about to have a field day with.” Lexa smiled, content to hear the blonde talk all day. 

 

“I sure am, actually. I can’t speak money too deeply but I know for a fact you’d have at least two clients guaranteed if you expanded your production even just into bamboo. Moving onto the diagram I gave you, not only were we thinking of making these decks in different shapes, but they’d be a combination of different materials as well. We could have something for the crowd who, maybe they’re not all that into the environment but they like the style of a half maple half bamboo board, or those who love the idea of having a maple tree shaped all maple deck. There are a lot of cool ideas we have over at the Ark, and we’d love for you to be included in them. So, what do you say? Should we set up a time and place?” 

 

“Well since we’re both here, let me say on behalf of the company that I’d be delighted to do business with you.” Lexa nodded, smiling as she shook Clarke’s hand again. “In other news, what possessed you to sit right next to me?” 

 

“What isn’t possessing about a gorgeous brunette in business casual?” Clarke said, smirking at the pink in Lexa’s cheeks at the compliment. 

 

“You’re not too shabby either, Ms. Griffin,” Lexa smiled. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, next chapter should be out pretty soon.


End file.
